


О, это любовь

by Maria_DeLarge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_DeLarge/pseuds/Maria_DeLarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин паникует в связи с морально-этической проблемой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О, это любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oh, it is love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21060) by Fleshflutter. 
  * A translation of [Oh, it is love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21062) by Fleshflutter. 



За те пару секунд, пока Сэм переворачивается набок и со вздохом устраивается у него на плече, слегка коснувшись губами кожи над левым соском, из полусонного состояния Дин переключается на приступ паники.  
  
Как выяснилось, Сэм спит, раскидывая конечности подобно осьминогу, и сколько бы Дин ни ерзал и ни отодвигался на липких простынях, он все так же запутан в сэмовых длинных руках и ногах. Ко всему прочему Сэм сопит и хмурится каждый раз, как только Дин предпринимает попытку побега. Он начинает ерзать и отодвигаться вместе с ним, пока Дин не зависает на самом краю кровати, безуспешно пытаясь выпутаться.  
  
К тому времени он задыхается в панике. Большая красная сирена с жирными буквами « _ИНЦЕСТ_ » надрывается в его голове и никак не заткнется, а игнорировать её очень трудно, пока его младший брат в голом виде уютно приткнулся к нему в постели. Когда Дин, наконец, сползает с края и падает на пол, Сэм издает громкое недовольное мычание. Дин быстро хватает одежду и пулей несется к двери. Вприпрыжку на одной ноге он успевает натянуть джинсы, пока бежит до парковки, рубашку, уже сидя за рулём Импалы, и ботинки перед тем, как нажать на педаль газа и выехать на дорогу, скрипя шинами на повороте.   
  
Сирена _«ИНЦЕСТ-ИНЦЕСТ-ИНЦЕСТ»_ все так же воет на полной громкости, слишком оглушительно, чтобы думать о ценах на бензин или местах назначения, и Дин просто концентрирует все внимание на том, чтобы убраться к чертовой матери от номера в мотеле, где он занимался сексом (много раз за ночь) со своим младшим братом. Номера, в который теперь он никогда не сможет даже зайти, потому что  _ИНЦЕСТ_. Он слышал интимные стоны Сэмми, видел его лицо во время оргазма. Такой опыт допустим в братских отношениях, если он получен _случайно_ , когда ты вдруг ненароком застанешь своего брата с какой-нибудь горячей цыпочкой. И так же допустимо после этого подкалывать его по этому поводу и глупо пародировать его стоны.   
  
Такой опыт _не допустим_ , если получен на практике, когда ты брал член своего брата в руку, рот, задницу или, в сущности, любую часть тела. Дин бы с радостью согласился удалить эти воспоминания из головы любым способом, потому что не может думать о Сэмми без проявления интереса со стороны своего члена.   
  
Ему приходится остановиться на обочине, поскольку его член и правда стал проявлять интерес очень уж охотно. Скорее всего, из-за всех этих мыслей об оргазмах и стонах в отношении Сэмми. Съехав с дороги, Дин открывает дверь, покачиваясь и запинаясь, выбирается из машины и падает на колени. Он не уверен, стоит ему подрочить или выблевать содержимое желудка на газон. Оба варианта приходят на ум с тревожным постоянством, чем больше он думает о Сэме.  
  
Принять какое-то решение по этому поводу оказывается нереально тяжело, и Дин рассеянно шарит по карманам в поисках сотового, намереваясь позвонить Сэму и как следует наорать на него за то, что тот позволил Дину напиться, позволил притронуться к себе, позволил испытывать к себе неправильный вид любви.  
  
И, о Господи, эта мысль настолько ошеломительная, что даже истошно вопящей « _ИНЦЕСТ-ИНЦЕСТ-О-БОЖЕ-ИНЦЕСТ_ » сирене с ней никак не сравниться.   
  
Он влюблен в Сэмми. Что само по себе совершенно иное осознание, чем то, что он, вашу мать, любит Сэма настолько, что готов отправиться за него в Ад.  
  
Он все так же стоит на коленях, пытаясь переварить эту мысль. Не поднимается, пока колени не начинают затекать, а потом откидывается на задницу и продолжает сидеть неподвижно. Солнце движется по изящной дуге на небосклоне, неторопливо подметая тени на асфальте. Время от времени мимо проезжают машины. Один раз рядом останавливается милая пара, чтобы поинтересоваться, все ли с ним в порядке.  
  
\- Проблемы с машиной? – спрашивает парень.  
  
\- Нее, - отвечает Дин, все ещё уставившись в пространство. – С машиной все круто. Просто влюбился в своего брата.  
  
Это довольно эффективно отбивает у них охоту расспрашивать дальше.  
  
Небо уже темнеет, из чисто голубого становясь бледно-лиловым, когда Дин, запинаясь, поднимается на ноги и садится в Импалу. Ещё три часа уходит у него на то, чтобы сориентироваться и добраться до мотеля. Дорожные знаки его не особенно волновали, пока он сходил с ума и просто ехал куда глаза глядят.  
  
После пары неверных поворотов и одного вынужденного заднего хода, Дин в конце концов паркуется на стоянке и медленно доходит до двери номера мотеля. Дверь не заперта. Когда он заходит, Сэм сидит, скрестив ноги, на кровати, и поднимает голову, отвлекаясь от экрана ноутбука. Он полностью одет и при виде Дина выглядит совсем не сердито. Только вскидывает бровь и спрашивает:  
  
\- Прекратил паниковать?  
  
\- Может быть, - с вызовом мрачно отвечает Дин.  
  
Сэм хмыкает и переключается обратно на ноутбук, бегло стучит по клавишам.  
\- Надеюсь, в следующий раз ты не станешь бросать меня где-нибудь с такой хреновой беспроводной сетью?  
  
Дин делает глубокий вдох, потом ещё один. Облизывает пересохшие губы и говорит:  
\- Сэм. Сэм, я влюблен в тебя.  
  
На мгновение наступает тишина, пока Сэм быстро заканчивает что-то печатать, и потом снова поднимает взгляд на него.  
\- Да, Дин, - говорит он очень терпеливым тоном. – Я знаю.  
  
Так как Дин продолжает стоять напротив в ступоре, Сэм беспомощно пожимает плечами и добавляет:  
\- Я заказал пиццу. По-моему, в коробке ещё осталось, если ты не обедал.  
  
Он опять уходит с головой в ноутбук и, за недостатком плана получше, Дин отправляется на поиски пиццы. Он находит её и жует в горьком замешательстве. Примерно через час Сэм заканчивает с тем, чем занимался и, повернувшись набок на кровати, сверяет свои заметки с отцовским дневником. Дин включает телевизор и пытается найти что-нибудь интересное. Но, в конце концов, начинает переключать каналы со скоростью семнадцати в минуту.  
  
Наконец, Сэм закрывает отцовский дневник и, аккуратно прибрав свои записи, смотрит на Дина с волнением.  
  
\- Ты в порядке? – Спрашивает он. – Как-то подозрительно притих.  
  
Дин выключает телевизор и не смотрит на Сэма.  
  
\- Я сказал, что влюблен в тебя, а ты… - Дин прерывается на полуслове, потому что он не какая-нибудь девчонка-подросток, мечтающая, чтобы её бойфренд признался ей в любви. До такого он не дойдет. Ни за что.  
  
Сэм подходит к нему со спины и Дин чувствует легкое прикосновение пальцев на шее, скользящих вверх по затылку.  
  
\- Аа, кхм… ну, видишь ли, я не хотел ничего говорить, потому что, ну, потому что тебя легко спугнуть, и я подумал, что если на этот раз из-за моих признаний ты опять пропадешь, то уже на несколько дней, а беспроводная сеть здесь действительно дерьмовая.  
  
Дин поворачивается и смотрит на Сэма. Сэм улыбается с ямочками на щеках и _«о-боже-инцест»_ сирена грозит снова включиться, но как-то сразу заглушается, когда Сэм прикусывает губу и краснеет.   
  
\- Я уже столько… ты и понятия не имеешь. Дин, ты… серьёзно? Я завязал с самообманом _значительно_ раньше.  
  
Дину требуется всего лишь пять секунд, чтобы решить, что он и правда прекратил паниковать.


End file.
